A Not Very Supernatural Christmas
by m-j98
Summary: Sam is worried Christmas is gonna end like every year, but is this year different? (Sam's 5 and Dean's 9, actually just fluff and some sick!Sam thrown in, Weechesters)


_So finally an upload... I know, I haven't posted in forever but I didn't forget about 'You're Not Alone' I've just been pretty busy... (school, moving, psychiatry 3 times o.O) it wasn't a pleasant year..._

 _Again, this is just a translation from a German story I wrote 2 years ago, I changed some parts and probably translated some things wrong but that's it ;)_

 _So, this is a Christmas Story (surprise!) Of course Sam is hurt because I just love to hurt people (not in real life...maybe) but the Winchester are just great targets ;) anyway, let's start!_

Sam sat on the hospital bed and waited for a nurse to pick him up for his appendix operation. He had a stomach ache and a fever for a little while now, he wasn't hungry anymore and he felt sick. John went to the doctor with Sam and he said it was appendicitis. ''Dean, I'm scared'', Sam said quietly to Dean while he rubbed his stomach. ''Sam, you don't have to be scared. Surgery is over way faster than you think and you won't feel anything anyway'', Dean said calming. ''And it's Christmas in 3 days!''

Sam smiled a little. ''Will it be better than last year?'' Dean sighed. John was on a hunt at Christmas Eve last year, that's why they were home alone.

''Sure, Sammy.''

''Where did Daddy go?'', Sam suddenly asked. ''He's getting a coffee, I think.'' Then the door opened and John came in. ''Hey boys, I just met a nurse in the hallway and she said she is going to pick Sam up in a few minutes.'' Sam clinged to Dean's shirt. ''It's fine, Sammy'', John said, when he put his hand trough Sam's hair. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a nurse came in. ''Sorry, but I have to take Sam now.'' John nodded and kneeled in front of Sam. 'Dean and I will wait for you.'' Sam nodded and let go of Dean's shirt slowly. Then the nurse took him away.

''Dean, I have to call someone, wait here, okay?'' John said, when he and Dean were sitting in the cafeteria. ''Sure, I have to eat my pie anyway'', Dean replied smiling. He was worried about Sam but it's frigging pie!

John stood in the hallway and threw some coins in the phone. Then he dialed a number.

 _''Singer''_ , the older hunter said with his gruff voice.

''Hey, Bobby, it's me, John'', the caller replied.

 _''You and the boys OK?''_

''Sam is still in surgery. But Bobby, why I'm calling ...''

 _''What do you need?''_ , Bobby asked slightly annoyed. John only called, when he wanted something. It's not like Bobby does chick-flick moments, but it would be nice if John called to tell him how he and his boys are for once.

''Your help. It's Christmas soon ...'' John explained his plan to Bobby and the older hunter promised to help. ''So Bobby, you gonna tell Jim, Caleb and Josh about this?''

 _''Of course. Does Dean know?''_

''No, I don't want to tell him. Maybe he'll leave Sam some hints'', John said annoyed.

 _''OK, see you then, John.''_

''See you, Bobby.'' John hung up and went back to Dean.

When John came back, Dean had finished his pie. ''Wanna go back to Sam's room?'', John asked his eldest. Dean nodded. ''Who did you call?''

''Bobby.''

''What did you talk about?''

 _Why are these boys always this noisy?_ ''This is none of your business'', John replied then. He was noticeably annoyed, but Dean didn't seem to notice or he didn't care. ''Das, when is Sammy done?'', Dean asked now, looking at the ground. He was worried about his little brother, obviously. ''I'm sure it's not gonna take much longer, don't worry'', John answered and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. They both sat in Sam's room and waited.

20 minutes later Sam was brought back into his room. Dr. Anderson turned to John. ''The surgery went very well. Sam should be waking up in an hour or so and if there are no complications he can go home in 3 days.'' Dean smiled. ''So, he'll be fine at Christmas?'' Sam's doctor smiled back at him. ''He'll have to rest but otherwise he's fine.'' After that the doctor was gone. Dean and John sat next to Sam's bed and waited for him to wake up.

After almost an hour John noticed Sam was waking up. He turned a bit and opened his eyes slowly. ''Daddy...?'' ''Hey, Sammy. How are you?''

''Hmmmm... tired...''

John smiled at his youngest. ''Go back to sleep.''

''Dean...?''

''Sleeping, for a few minutes now. I think we shouldn't wake him.''

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. John thought he was sleeping again, until Sam said: ''I wanna go home, Daddy...'' John sighed. ''I know Sam, but you have to stay here a few days. Just go back to sleep.'' And a few minutes later Sam was asleep.

After half an hour John wanted to go back to the motel room. Visiting hours were almost over and sleeping in a chair was certainly not comfortable for Dean. John got up from his chair and went to Dean. Then he carefully shook him. ''Dean, wake up.'' Dean opened his eyes and looked at John. ''Sammy OK?'' John smiled at Dean. ''Yeah, Dean, Sammy's OK.'' Dean relaxed. ''Then why did you wake me up?'', he asked and yawned.

''We should go back to the motel. Visiting hours are almost over and you can't sleep in that chair all night.''

''But... what if Sammy wakes up? He'll need me.''

''Dean, I'm sure Sam's not gonna wake up.''

''But-''

''No buts. We go home and come back tomorrow. You need your sleep too!''

Dean just nodded.

Three days later the three Winchesters drove back to the motel. Sam slept the whole drive, which John was grateful for. He's still tired because of the surgery but he's better than he was some days ago. And when they get back to the motel Sam wasn't supposed to be sleeping the whole time. John smiled at the thought of what is waiting at the motel. He drove into the parking lot and turned the engine off. After John got UT of the car, he opened the door in the back and picked Sam up. ''Dean, get Sam's stuff out of the trunk, OK?'' Dean got out of the car and took the keys. ''Yes, Dad.'' John went to their motel room with Sam in his arms and waited for Dean. Of course he kept an eye on Dean the whole time to make sure nothing bad happened. Then he looked at Sam. ''Sam... Sammy wake up.'' Sam opened his eyes and looked sleepily at his Dad. Then Dean came back. John opened the door to their motel room and went inside with his boys. Dean stopped walking and looked around. ''Dad... what...?'' Dean and Sam looked at each other. In their room were lit candle and a little Christmas tree with all this Christmas stuff. And the best thing: there were presents underneath the tree. ''Merry Christmas boys!'', Bobby, Jim, Caleb and Josh called, when they came out of the kitchen. ''Daddy, put me down!'', Sam said and tried to wriggle out of the hold. Dean run to the other 4 men. ''Hey, kiddo, how are you?'', Bobby asked, while he hugged Dean. ''What are you doing here?'', the 9-year-old asked and greeted the others. ''It's nice to see you too, Dean'', Caleb said, while he ruffled Dean's hair. In the meantime John let Sam down, then Sam ran to the others. The men greeted the youngest Winchester and then Jim turned to Dean. ''What do you think we're doing here? We want to spend Christmas with you!'' John was still at the door and watched the others smiling.

An hour later John, Bobby, Jim, Caleb, Josh, Sam and Dean sat at the table and ate dinner. ''Daddy, when can we unwrap the presents?'', Sam asked excited. ''Soon, Sam, call down.'', John answered and put his plate away. ''Let's clean this up later or the kid's gonna freak out'', Josh said. John nodded. ''OK boys, time for presents.'' Sam jumped up from his chair and ran to the Christmas tree. Dean went after Sam and sat with him in front of the tree. ''Here, that's for you, Sammy'', Dean said after he picked up a present and saw the name on it. John, Bobby and Jim sat down on the sofa next to the tree, Josh and Caleb took 2 chairs and sat down next to the others. Meanwhile Dean found a present with his name on it. He ripped the paper off and stared at the present. It was a Batman shirt. ''Thanks! Eh.. who's it from?''

''From me'', Caleb answered smiling. ''I hope you like it.''

''Of course it does!'', Dean stood up and hugged Caleb. In the meantime Sam unwrapped his present. It was a book. ''That's from me'', Josh said and Sam looked at him smiling. ''I know you can't read, but maybe Dean or your Dad will read it to you.'' ''Thanks! It's great!'', Sam replied and put the book on the table to unpack more presents.

After a while the boys were done unwrapping and checked out their presents. Dean got a Mini-Impala from Bobby and a Metallica cassette tape from John. Sam got a teddy bear from Jim and a few clothes from John. ''Boys, time to go to bed'', John ordered. ''But Daaaaaaad...'', Dean and Sam said in unison but John interrupted them. ''No buts. It's late and Sam has to rest.'' ''Can Dean read to me before we sleep?'', Sam asked and picked up his book.

''Fine with me but not too long.''

Sam and Dean nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

10 minutes later Sam and Dean got out of the bathroom. ''Good night'', Dean called out to his Dad and the other men. ''Dean, wait. I'll get you two to bed'', John said and stood up. Dean looked bewildered at his Dad. John didn't bring them to bed since Dean went to school. John went after his sons and waited until they were in bed. ''Today was great, Dad'', Dean whispered while his Dad stroked his head. ''Good night, Dean'', John said smiling. Then he went to Sam's bed. Sam sat up and hugged John. ''This was a great Christmas Daddy, thank you.'' John put his arms around Sam's small body and hugged him back. ''I'm glad you liked it.''

''I love you, Daddy.''

John smiled. ''I love you too.'' Then he looked at Dean. ''You and your brother.'' Dean grinned at his Dad and took Sam's book. ''You want me to read now, Sammy?'' Sam lt go of his father and nodded. John stood up and went to the door. ''Good night, boys.'' ''Good night, Dad'', both boys said and turned to the book. John left the room and closed the door. He stayed at the door for a few minutes and listened to Dean reading the book. John smiled. _Merry Christmas, boys._ Then he went back to the others, who were still sitting in the living room and spent the rest of the night with them.

 **The End**

 _So, this is it :) hope you liked it ;) most of the mistakes are mine but some of them are the tablets fault ;) really! This damn Auto correct XP. Maybe this thing didn't make mistakes I didn't notice before to change them, so in that case they're all mine ;)_

 _Anyway this ff is named after the Supernatural episode 'A very supernatural Christmas' but this is it supernatural so I guess you know what I mean... I'm confusing, ain't I?_

 _Merry Christmas, everybody!_


End file.
